Need you now
by Starfreak10
Summary: song fic its one lonely night for Jack and Sam but can this song make it better for them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Song Fic beware bad at spelling and grammar and stuff... just a little short story that keeps bugging me to wright it... it was going to be a differ song my them but then i thought this one would fit i might do the other one later **

**Disclaimer don't own never did both for the song and the for the show**

Carter's in her house listing to music after a really tough mission, she can't fall asleep, looking at old pictures, than the words come on and she frowns.

Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.  
>Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time.<p>

Her mind immediately thinks of Jack, she looks at the phone

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Jack's in his house, can't sleep, listing to music, and drinking his Guinness.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time.<p>

Jack thought back to the mission, Carter and I had to share a tent no biggie but then those villagers poisoned us with this love stuff, normally that would not be a problem cause the General tells us not to eat or drink anything, but they slipped it in to are canisters… tell me why would they do that? And we have been acting like we were married for days.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
>I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

I just need you now.

Oh baby I need you now.

Carter picks up the phone, so does Jack they both dial, they both get a busy signal. Carter frown's ends the call so does Jack

Ten minutes later Jack calls Carter and they just talk

The End

**A/N song is by Lady Antebellum called Need you now… they are my fav country band... sorry i had to give them the busy signal i could so see it happan to them**

**Review Please :)**


	2. I Run to you

**I Run to you**

**A/N I don't know what season it takes place but after season 8 and its AU, also far warning im bad at spelling Grammer and all that stuff**

**Disclamer don't own never did both song and show **

They both get off the phone, Jack still can't sleep

He thinks about everything he is been through with her, all the Goa'uld, all the replicators, does it every stop? Then another song comes on this time he frowns.

I run from hate  
>I run from prejudice<br>I run from pessimists  
>But I run too late<p>

Carter also still can't sleep, she thinking about Jack and her past, is all she doing is running from Jack? Maybe I should quit her job. No I can't do that, but I love him more than my job, is it me running from love so the same thing won't happen to me again. I miss my parents. Then the words come on

I run my life  
>Or is it running me<br>Run from my past  
>I run too fast<br>Or too slow it seems  
>When lies become the truth<br>That's when I run to you

She thinks back to when Jack got shot by the Staff blast when she walk into his medical room and he just held her

And all the Gou'ald never stop will it ever end

This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only one I run to  
>I run to you<p>

We run on fumes  
>Your life and mine<br>Like the sands of time  
>Slippin' right on through<br>And our love's the only truth  
>That's why I run to you<p>

The chorus repeats twice

I run to you

I always run to you

Run to you

Run to you

Carter looks at the door gets up, leaves her house and starts to drive to Sir, no Colonel, no Jacks house, thinking I never run to anyone else's just him

Jack opens the door and they spend one last night together before they talk to Hammond

**The End**

**A/N the song is again by Lady Antebellum**

**Review please**


	3. Our Kind of Love

**Our Kind of Love**

**A/N sorry did not update for a bit… I keep saying the End to and then I come up with another one so this time I'm not saying the end oh and thanks for all the reviews and adding me to you favs makes me a very Happy person oh and the beginning is more like a story but it will change into the song**

**Disclaimer don't own the song or the show… again the song is my Lady Antebellum**

General Hammond turns to them in his office, well the President has agreed to let you too be together, but you will not show it on the base or your privileges will be taking away is that clear?

Jack, smiles so does Carter, Yes Sir,

General Hammond nods his head and says, Now you will get a week of vacation to sort this all out, I am also warning you that some people on this base think that Carter has only gotten this far cause of the Colonel, we all know that's not true but there will be some who do not see that, now dismissed.

Jack turns Carter, To Oz we go.

Carter smiles, if you mean the Cabin is Oz, then I suggest we fellow the yellow brick road to get to the emerald city.

Jack smiles, what's the emerald city in all of this?

Carter smiles, your truck…

At the Cabin

There just lying in the grass. Jack puts his iPod on,

Carter smiles at him, I thought you said no technology?

Then the words come on

You wear your smile like a summer sky  
>Just shining down on me and you<br>I swear your heart is a free bird  
>On a lazy Sunday afternoon<p>

Jack smiles well music is aloud.

Carter looks at him, are you sure you don't care about what the other SGC members think?

He turns to her I thought we were talking about music? And no I don't care what they think because it's there problem.

Carter smiles we were talking about music, I was just making sure though, and the next line of the song comes on.

I love the way that you were up for anything  
>Never worried 'bout what people say<br>Jack smiles well stop that, just enjoy yourself.

Carter smiles, Yes Sir.

Jack gives her a glare don't you dare do that Carter, its Jack, no Sirs,

Carter smiles even bigger, ok then Colonel.

Jack smiles at her two can play at this game, Major.

Carter glares at him, Jonathon.

Jack glares at her oh now you're going to get it, Samantha.

Carter jumps up laughs and starts to run, with Jack chasing after her. While they are running the song is still playing

That's right, oh that's right  
>What we got is<p>

Just like driving on an open highway  
>Never knowing what we're gonna find<br>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
>Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love<br>Mm that's our kind of love

Carter jumps in his pond, Jack grabs a rock skips it in and then jumps in and grabs her hand and gives her a funny face and then dunks her

Skipping rocks and leaving footprints  
>Down along the riverbank<br>Always holding hands, never making plans  
>Just living in the moment, babe<p>

You keep me laughing with those funny faces  
>You somehow always know just what to say<br>That's right, oh that's right  
>What we got is<p>

Just like driving on an open highway  
>Never knowing what we're gonna find<br>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
>Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love<br>That's our kind of love

Oh that's right, baby you and I  
>What we got is<p>

Just like driving on an open highway  
>Never knowing what we're gonna find<br>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
>Whoa, oh<br>Just like driving on an open highway  
>Never knowing what we're gonna find<br>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
>Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love<p>

Carter comes back up, and for the first time freely she kisses him, and then dunks him

Oo, that's our kind of love  
>Oh, that's our kind of love<p>

1,2,3, here we go!  
>Oo, yeah<br>That's our kind of love, girl  
>Dontcha know it<p>

**A/N review please**


End file.
